


insert mr loverman lyrics here

by eggnoobles



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Dream Smp, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, i refuse to tag literally every mentioned character smh, the only mentioned romantic relationships are the ones that already technically exist in canon, this is my first time posting please god help me lol i don’t know what im doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27002770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggnoobles/pseuds/eggnoobles
Summary: allergy warning: may contain trace amounts of quackity angst.in which op listened to one (1) ricky montgomery song and said ‘is anyone gonna emotionally destroy that comic relief side character’ and then didn’t wait for an answer
Relationships: none except for implied and mentioned stuff
Comments: 10
Kudos: 86





	insert mr loverman lyrics here

**Author's Note:**

> ‘egg why are you tagging this with every single mentioned character it’s so short literally no one cares’ Because I Can, Bitch!  
> anyways i’ve never posted my little snippets of writing anywhere before let alone on ao3 but my friend said she loved this little barely 1k-ish word thing so i’m holding onto that confidence boost for dear life, thank you. please if you have more experience using this godforsaken site i will gladly accept any and all advice lol. most likely just a tiny one-shot i guess.
> 
> if any of the ppl in this fic state that they are uncomfortable with this kind of content being made about them, please hmu and i will take it down asap

here’s a quick fact: manberg has fallen, and quackity is alone.

here’s another quick fact, one that’s been paining him for days: schlatt was instantly killed in the explosion. most of the others were too. the withers techno spawned had decimated the remaining monuments and disappeared, leaving only stray cobble and fabric as hints that there had been a festival. 

quackity survives. he wasn’t as close to the main blast. early on he’d followed a shadowy figure he spotted at the edge of the lake, the silhouette leading him under manberg and into a wide cavern beneath the nation. it was overflowing with tnt, lines of redstone powder carefully connecting it all like a deadly web and ending in a neat pile at the feet of the ex-president.

wilbur was ahead of him, standing over his creation. fingers playing with an unlit match. waiting for the keyword that would set it all ablaze.  
wilbur was the last thing quackity saw- no, that wasn’t accurate. wilbur’s smile- a smile that grew even larger as he realized someone would get to bear witness to this act, this crime endorsed by god- was the last thing he saw.  
and fear, the paralyzing fear that nailed him to the spot in that final moment, was the last thing he felt as the earth was shattered and his vision was filled with light.

...maybe he could have stopped it. maybe he could have cried out, could have tackled wilbur and knocked him away from the redstone.  
maybe. maybe.  
or maybe wilbur had been as smart as schlatt had feared, and nothing quackity could have done would have prevented his leader’s death. maybe they could have been closer, if the man had been less cold, or if it were another lifetime where quackity wasn’t just in his shadow. if quackity wasn’t so... disposable.  
he’d been stuck in this loop for a while now, convincing himself that it could have ended differently. letting himself believe it wasn’t real for a moment- that he was in that alternate timeline. looking up at the makeshift memorial and feeling it all crash down on him again.  
taking another sip of the beer despite the rancid taste, only because it used to be schlatt’s favorite. 

rinse and repeat.

quackity leaned back against the remains of the stage. it was early, sun still hiding beneath the horizon and fog drifting slowly. out of all the survivors, he was the only one that was ever up at this hour. the remaining pogtopians stayed in their ravine for the most part; there wasn’t anything left out here for them to observe, let alone try and fix. manberg was gone, and wilbur had taken himself down with it.  
so it was a surprise when he heard footsteps crunching in the ash-filled soil, coming towards him. he didn’t have to look up to know who it was, so he didn’t, focusing on the peeling label on the bottle.  
the former secretary paused for a moment to take in the view, then sat next to him, leaning against the same cobble. neither of them spoke- anything they’d had to say had already been screamed out a few nights ago when tubbo had revealed his treachery and torn down the flag. a scrap of the very same flag laid in front of them, neatly placed atop the messy stack of rocks quackity had made. an attempt at a cairn.

there were nine rocks- one for every innocent life lost. one for punz, who’d never wanted to come in the first place. one for purpled, too young to die so horribly. for karl, who tried his hardest to escape with his fiancé but died in his arms anyway. for george, caught in the middle of it all, refusing to skip the event despite dream begging him to.  
for ponk. for bad. for ant. for skeppy. for schlatt.  
there was no tenth rock. he hadn’t had the energy to place that final stone for wilbur. hadn’t had the strength to let go of his grudge, even if the man was dead.  
others had noticed his memorial, too, adding to it in little ways. dream had left george’s glasses at the base, then removed his mask and left it as well. the god didn’t need that last bit of protection anymore- no one would ever see him again where he was going. he disappeared soon after.

sapnap was the next one, neatly folding his dead lover’s jacket with a gentleness he’d never shown before, at least not in front of anyone but karl. he scrubbed at his eyes filled with tears, then scowled at quackity and stormed off. both sapnap and karl jacobs’ houses were burnt down that night, never to be occupied again.

fundy was the third to find the memorial, and the first to notice the lack of a final stone. the fox had studied the cairn for a long time, almost frozen to the spot, before leaving it as he had found it. clearly he didn’t think there was any memories worth honoring by leaving a rock for his former father.

tubbo was the most recent visitor, now, sitting with his knees to his chest. he’d destroyed the suit schlatt made him wear, opting for his usual green button-up instead.  
they sat in silence like that for a while. sat and let their previous tensions around each other fade away. when the sun finally rose, neither of them noticed. when the birds began to sing again, far away from the scene of the disaster, neither of them heard.

and when tubbo finally arose and gingerly placed that final stone on top of the others, ready to let go of the pain, ready to let his final memory of his fallen leader be a good one? 

quackity didn’t see it.

after all, what was left for him to bother looking at?

**Author's Note:**

> if you made it this far i love you have a nice day


End file.
